


Outono - Tedoire (completa)

by Sandra_Longbottom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amor - Freeform, F/M, Hentai, Romance, Teddy Lupin - Freeform, Tedoire, Two-Shot, Victoire Weasley - Freeform, outono
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom
Summary: (Tedoire) Teddy Lupin e Victoire Weasley decidem dar um pequeno passeio em uma bela tarde de outono, antes de voltarem para a casa de Lupin e aproveitarem uns momentos a sós.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oi!  
> Mais um projeto que iniciei.  
> É uma fanfic universo alternativo, e terá como casal principal,Teddy Lupin e Victoire Weasley (Tedoire). Terá cerca de 2 capítulos e contém Hentai.  
> Espero que gostem. Se não gosta, por favor, não comente. Se gosta, tenho todo o prazer em ler seus comentários e de responder.  
> Bjs :D
> 
> Uma boa leitura a todos ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Aqui está mais uma fic! Minha primeira fic Tedoire. Espero que gostem. Bjs: D
> 
> Uma boa leitura a todos ^^

Teddy, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos de sua jaqueta negra, observava sua namorada, Victoire, que caminhava alegremente a seu lado. Folhas castanhas, amarelas, vermelhas e laranjas, de várias formas e tamanhos, se desprendiam dos ramos das árvores seminuas e aterrisavam suavemente em cima da grama verde, formando pequenos montes.  
Sua namorada impulsionou seu corpo para a frente e saltou para cima de um dos pequenos montinhos de folhas coloridas, sentindo elas estalando debaixo de suas botas negras e sorriu, deliciada. Ele a observava com doçura, parecia uma criança alegre e não uma adolescente. Um vento suave acariciava os cabelos de ambos, os despenteando.  
Teddy retirou uma mão quente de dentro do bolso da jaqueta e afastou algumas mechas de seu cabelo azul elétrico da frente do rosto. Colocou novamente a mão dentro do bolso, enquanto ela retirava um elástico do pulso e prendia seus longos cabelos loiros em um coque frouxo, onde onde escapavam algumas madeixas.  
Bandos de pássaros voavam no céu limpo, salpicado por algumas nuvens brancas, em direção a sul. Era altura de imigrarem para lugares mais quentes, se reproduzirem, de continuarem com suas vidas.   
Teddy, tal como Victoire, adorava o outono, pois era a época do Halloween, do Bonfire Night (1) e, assim, se chegava mais rapidamente ao Natal, sua festividade preferida.  
Ele não se importava que os dias ficassem mais curtos e as noites mais frias. Adorava ficar em casa e, mais tarde, em Hogwarts, sentado à frente da lareira, lendo um livro, ao mesmo tempo que sentia o calor acolhedor do fogo. Embora seus pais não estivessem fisicamente com ele durante as festividades e, outros eventos importantes de sua vida, sentia que eles estavam sempre com ele, em seu coração.   
Victoire se virou para o namorado, seu rosto ruborizado e seus olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente. Teddy observou o pequeno sorriso que emanava de seus lábios rosados e sorriu em resposta. Sua beleza o contagiava. Victoire, para ele, era perfeita. Às vezes, se perguntava o que uma garota tão linda como ela tinha visto nele, um garoto tímido e desastrado. E, quando lhe fazia essa pergunta, ela lhe respondia que foi por seu jeito amoroso e divertido, e não por seus defeitos.  
Victoire parou de andar e Teddy reparou que ela colocava suas mãos em seu casaco violeta, que lhe ficava pela altura da cintura e juntava suas pernas, que estavam tapadas por um collant de lã negro. Seu vestido azul marinho, que lhe dava até ao meio das pernas, fazia sobressair suas curvas, enquanto se agitava ao sabor do vento, lhe dando a imagem da perfeição. Uma brisa mais fresca passou por eles e Victoire se encolheu. Ele sorriu carinhosamente para a namorada e perguntou:  
– Você está com frio, Vic? – Ela estremeceu um pouco e comentou, um bafo de ar quente saindo por seus lábios:  
– Está esfriando, Teddy. – Ted retirou suas mãos de dentro dos bolsos e afastou seus braços, convidando sua namorada para um abraço. Victoire se aproximou e colocou seu rosto no peito do namorado, escutando o batimento ritmado de seu coração. Suspirou, absorvendo o perfume a ervas que provinha dele, enquanto sentia que Teddy a estreitava carinhosamente em seus braços.   
Beijou o topo da cabeça de sua namorada, que suspirou em resposta e se agarrou mais a ele. Ele inspirou fundo, sentindo o perfume inebriante a jasmim que emanava dela. Ficaram os dois parados durante algum tempo, sentindo o calor e o carinho que emanavam nos corpos de ambos. Por fim, Victoire afastou seu rosto do peito dele, olhou em seus olhos cor de âmbar e declarou, com voz doce:  
– Eu te amo. – Teddy sorriu, sentindo um calor gostoso em seu peito, e seus cabelos mudaram para um vermelho berrante. Ele adorava quando ela lhe dizia, espontaneamente, essas palavras. Durante anos, ele tinha sonhado com suas declarações e, agora, que ele as escutava diretamente dela, sentia sempre aquela sensação deliciosa dentro de si. Aproximou seu rosto do dela, suas respirações se chocando e ele tocou carinhosamente seu nariz no de sua namorada, a fazendo dar um risinho tímido, e respondeu:  
– Eu também te amo. – Victoire sorriu e seus olhos brilharam com a resposta dele. Teddy aproximou seus lábios dos dela, roçando levemente, sentindo que eram sedosos, e pressionou carinhosamente, fechando automaticamente os olhos. Victoire entrelaçou suas mãos no pescoço dele e aprofundou o beijo, fazendo com que eles suspirassem em uníssono.  
Ele pousou suas mãos na cintura da namorada e colou seu corpo ao dela, sentindo um desejo intenso o envolvendo. Victoire, mesmo não sendo, parecia tão delicada em seus braços, tão frágil. Sentiu que ela acariciava com seus delicados dedos seus cabelos, os despenteando ainda mais. Abriu sua boca e pediu passagem com a língua, que foi prontamente atendida. O sabor a morangos inebriou seu paladar. Ela gemeu contra sua boca e ele estremeceu de prazer ao escutar o som baixo do gemido.  
Suas línguas dançavam harmoniosamente uma com a outra e Teddy colocou suas mãos no rosto dela, sentindo sua pele suave e fria. Lentamente, quebraram o beijo e se afastaram, os cabelos de Teddy voltando à sua cor azul habitual. Abriram os olhos, que não tinham sentido que os tinham fechado, e Teddy viu que os olhos de Victoire o observavam carinhosamente. Colocou um braço em redor de sua cintura e sorriu, vendo sua namorada sorrindo em resposta. Se sentiu contagiado por sua beleza. Ela era sua vida, seu tudo, e ele faria qualquer coisa para que assim continuasse...

Continua....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas da Autora:   
> (1) Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Eu adorei escrevê-lo. Digam, por favor, o que acharam nos comentários. Bjs :D  
> (2) Para saber mais sobre as festividades do Reino Unido: por/blog/cerimonias-e-festividades-reino-unido-e-irlanda/


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Tenho de avisar que esse capítulo contém sexo explícito entre personagens.  
> Bjs :D

Estava escurecendo quando aparataram na sala do apartamento de Teddy. Ele tinha decidido sair de casa de seus padrinhos, Harry e Ginny, há poucos meses, para tristeza de ambos.   
Tinha começado a morar com eles desde a morte de sua avó, quando tinha dezesseis anos. A morte de Andrômeda fora um dos momentos mais marcantes de sua vida. Ele a adorava, ela lhe tinha dado todo o amor e carinho que precisava, e sentia que uma parte de si se tinha ido, para sempre.   
Mas todos sabiam que ele precisava de ter seu próprio espaço, sua independência. De paredes bejes e chão castanho, tapado por tapetes cinzentos, se notava que a casa tinha sido reformada e tinha um toque organizado.   
Uma larga mesa castanha ocupava parte da sala, juntamente com as cadeiras confortáveis. A lareira estava acesa, o fogo crepitando, enquanto aquecia a sala. Em uma das paredes estava fixado um quadro com a fotografia de Teddy, ainda bebê, com seus pais. Observou a parecença entre eles. Remus Lupin tinha um sorriso tímido no rosto marcado de cicatrizes e segurava seu filho com delizadeza, como se fosse de cristal. Nymphadora estava acariciando a bochecha rosada de Teddy, com um enorme e luminoso sorriso. Se percebia que, mesmo naquele tempo, onde a guerra estava no auge, eles tinham tido uma uma pontada de felicidade em toda aquele sofrimento.   
¬– Sente-se. – Convidou Teddy à sua namorada, que se sentou no sofá de veludo negro – Eu vou só buscar uns petiscos.   
– Tá bom. – Respondeu Victoire, vendo seu namorado saindo da sala. Percebeu que sua tia Ginny tinha ajudado, e muito, na decoração. Na mesinha de vidro à sua frente se encontravam as edições mais recentes de “O Profeta Diário” e o “Pasquim”.  
–Você quer coca cola? – Perguntou Teddy e ela se virou, vendo seu namorado entrando na sala. Atrás de si flutuava uma bandeja com comida. Teddy se sentou, sentindo sua namorada se enroscando contra si, e a abraçou. Cada um se deliciou com um biscoito de gengibre, feito pela avó Molly. Teddy costumava jantar, nos finais de semana, na Toca, juntamente com o resto da família. Aproveitava esses momentos para estar junto de sua namorada. Ele estava estudando para ser Professor de DCAT, tal como seu pai. Adorava a matéria e ensinar era uma paixão. Victoire estava cursando medimagia, desejava ser medibruxa e curar as pessoas, as fazendo se sentirem bem.   
Viu sua namorada se endireitando e abrindo a garrafa de coca cola, o gás saindo para fora com violência, e enchendo os copos. Bebericaram, enquanto conversavam sobre Sr. Mungus. Victoire estava adorando o curso e estava ansiosa por realizar as provas. Teddy a escutava com atenção, sabendo que, tal como todas as mulheres que conhecia, sua namorada detestava ser ignorada.   
Estava contando sobre a apresentação que teria de realizar na semana seguinte, quando parou repentinamente e resmungou, enquanto desabotoava os botões do casaco e o tirava.   
¬–Que calor... – Teddy observou como o vestido sobressaia suas curvas e, com o desejo pulsando dentro de si, tocou na coxa de sua namorada. Victoire o olhou, um leve rubor cobrindo seu rosto.   
–Teddy... – Balbuciou ela, ao ver como os olhos castanhos estavam dilatados, a cobiçando, e abriu um pouco suas pernas. Ao ver como sua namorada tremia de desejo em seus braços, deixou que suas mãos corressem as pernas longas, deslizando os collants em direção ao chão. Victoire se livrou das botas e dos collants, e se deitou no sofá, com as pernas dobradas, observando seu namorado beijando seus pés, enquanto subia por suas coxas, beijando a parte interna. Estremeceu de antecipação ao vê-lo chegar mais perto de sua intimidade. Com os dedos, ele afastou o tecido fino de sua calcinha e tocou levemente com sua língua no clitóris de sua namorada, que soltou um gemido baixo de prazer.   
¬– Teddy... – Ronronou, sentindo seu namorado brincando com seu clitóris, enquanto lambia e mordiscava, sentindo seu sabor doce. Seus suspiros aumentavam de tom ao mesmo tempo que ele aprofundava os toques. Os dedos longos de seu namorado entrando e saindo lentamente de sua intimidade, já lubrificada e preparada para ele. Impaciente, desejando tê-lo de imediato dentro de si, pegou na varinha e acenou, as roupas de ambos se desvanecendo. Viu a longa e intumescida ereção de seu namorado erguida em sua direção.   
Seus suspiros se transformavam em gritos de prazer, sentindo como ele afundava cada vez mais rápido os dedos dentro de si. Era bom por demais, a forma como ele a tocava, a fazendo vibrar pelo prazer que recebia. Teddy observava sua namorada se remexendo debaixo de si, suspirando e implorando por mais, até que sentiu como seu corpo se tencionava. Victoire arqueou suas costas e soltou um grito mudo, sentindo como o orgasmo explodia dentro de si e se espalhava por seu corpo.   
Quando se endireitou, seu rosto estava ruborizado e sua respiração ofegante. Teddy tocou com seus lábios na barriga de sua namorada, subindo calmamente , enquanto deixava um trilho de beijos atrás de si. Os seios fartos de Victoire estavam intumescidos e prontos para ele. Os gemidos baixos eram como um afrodisíaco. Tocou em seu rosto e beijou suavemente seus lábios antes voltar novamente a atenção para seu corpo leitoso e delicado. Acariciou seu pescoço, o mordiscando e beijando, enquanto suas mãos tocavam nos seios túrgidos e redondos. Sentiu uma mão de Victoire tocando em seu membro e subindo e descendo com suavidade. Sua respiração se modificou, se tornando mais rápida e pesada.   
– Entre em mim... – Escutou o pedido desesperado de sua namorada e lhe fez a vontade, também a querendo de imediato. Lançando sobre seu membro um feitiço, onde apareceu uma camisinha, se sentou e a puxou para si. Victoire se sentou entre suas pernas e procurou a melhor forma de se encaixar nele. Seus sexos se fricionaram, antes de ela o segurar e se impulsionar contra ele. Teddy viu como sua namorada tremeu em seus braços, enquanto fechava os olhos, e soltou um gemido rouco de prazer. Victoire desceu lentamente, até senti-lo totalmente dentro de si, e parou. Se olharam nos olhos e ela declarou:  
– Eu te amo..   
– Eu também te amo, Vic. – Respondeu ele, antes de pousar as mãos no traseiro redondo de sua namorada e a ajudando a subir. Seus gemidos e pedidos se escutavam pela sala, encantada com um feitiço não verbal, para que os vizinhos não os escutassem. Victoire subia e descia sobre si, seu rosto ruborizado pelo esforço.   
Suas mãos tocavam nos cabelos azuis elétricos, que já estavam colados ao rosto suado de seu namorado, sentindo como a boca de Teddy brincava com seus seios. Suor escorria pelo rosto de ambos, que estavam de olhos fechados, sentindo as estocadas se tornando cada vez mais rápidas e prazerosas. Victoire deixou escapar um grito alto de prazer e Teddy sentiu como as paredes de sua intimidade o apertavam gostosamente.  
Estocou maia algumas vezes e ejaculou, sentindo a moleza no corpo de sua namorada e sua respiração quente e ofegante em seu pescoço. Se deixaram ficar quietos e, aproveitando o momento pós-orgasmo, se olharam. Trocaram umas carícias antes de Victoire sair de cima de si, de pernas bamboleantes e soltando um queixume. Teddy tirou a camisinha, se sentindo melhor, e fazendo um nó nela. A fez desparecer com a varinha e acenou novamente, transformando o sofá em uma cama. Se deitou atrás de sua namorada, a abraçando pelos quadris, sem se importarem com seus corpos suados. Cansados, mas satisfeitos, adormeceram profundamente, sabendo que poderiam ficar sempre juntos. 

FIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Espero que tenham gostado desse final.  
> Eu tenho de admitir que gostei muito de escrevê-lo. Espero ansiosa vossos comentários.  
> Bjs :D

**Author's Note:**

> Notas da Autora:  
> (1) Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Eu adorei escrevê-lo. Digam, por favor, o que acharam nos comentários. Bjs :D  
> (2) Para saber mais sobre as festividades do Reino Unido: por/blog/cerimonias-e-festividades-reino-unido-e-irlanda/


End file.
